Estrellas
by Luka-sama
Summary: En cualquier universo, Benio y Rokuro estaban destinados a estar juntos. AU


_Cuando me da de un fandom, pues me da de un fandom…eso que aún no termino de ver toda la historia hasta la actualidad. Pero no puedo evitarlo, amo a Rokuro…es demasiado genial._

Me gusta este anime a pesar de no ser igual al manga. Aunque igualmente Sousei no Onmyouji no me pertenece.

 _Este mundo es un UA, universo alterno, donde la existencia de Kegare y de toda la parte fantástica no existe._

 **Estrellas**

La primera vez que Rokuro vio a Benio, era una niña pálida y llorona, que no dejaba de llorar ante la muerte de sus padres. En medio del orfanato ella parecía un cascaron vacío que no sabía qué hacer, muy similar a los niños que llegaban luego de una situación similar. Él era un tema a parte, desde bebé fue abandonado por sus padres, acostumbrado desde siempre al ambiente en un orfanato.

Así que con ocho años era uno de los veteranos del lugar, pasando toda una vida en ese lugar.

Zenkichi Otomi, el viejo que era el encargado del orfanato, había intentado que Benio se integrara con los otros niños. Pero luego de dos semanas donde la niña parecía aislada en su habitación, recurrió a él como su salvador.

Se negó, pues de primera la niña no parecía muy amistosa. Pero luego de un chantaje sobre comida, una cosa llevo a la otra y termino en la parte de dormitorios para niñas. Mientras todas jugaban afuera con sus amigos, él bufo cansado antes de entrar de golpe a la habitación.

Al mal paso darle prisa.

Pestañeo sorprendido al ver a la niña tendida en una cama con las mantas envolviéndola como un sushi, con ojos rojos y marcas de ojeras.

Aun sin superar la muerte de sus padres.

O tal vez sobre el misterio que rodeaba su llegada, sin parientes que se hicieran cargo de ella y un hermano que no llego.

Apretó los labios.

—Adashino Benio—dijo en voz prepotente que hizo que la niña volteara a ver con mirada de muerta—deja de llorar por todo—añadió de forma molesta.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba fuera de la habitación debido a que Zenkichi había escuchado todo, alarmado lo había sacado del lugar.

Pero no le importo.

La tarde siguiente, en la mañana, durante la cena o el desayuno. No dejaba de molestar a Benio, porque había notado algo, cuando lo hacía una pequeña mirada molesta se formaba en el rostro de esa niña de ocho años. Lo cual era mejor que esa mirada de muerta que solía andar.

No ocupo más de dos meses de continuo acoso y molestias, donde sus amigos de orfanato lo miraban preocupados, para que la pequeña niña indefensa, le diera un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago.

Que dio el inicio de su rivalidad.

…

Los primeros dos años, fueron horrorosos, con tan poca edad, ambos eran demasiado testarudos y con energía para retarse sobre cosas…sinceramente, ridículas. Desde quien comía más rápido, quien soportaba correr más, quien era más rápido, puñetazos, kendo, artes marciales. Lo primero que se le ocurriera al otro, era el nuevo concurso para saber quién ganaría.

A veces era ella.

Otras él.

Siempre luchando por ser mejor que el otro, aunque el mayor resultado solía ser un empate entre ambos.

Benio era alguien silenciosa, no hablaba mucho con otros y solo sacaba su vena competitiva con Rokuro. Los otros niños del orfanato habían aprendido a respetarla y admirarla, en cambio Rokuro solo la molestaba, ganando una mortal patada de la pequeña de diez años.

Todos decían que ahí había algo, excepto los aludidos.

Era como una extraña rivalidad—amistad—algo más.

Todos sabían que si Rokuro no estaba en ningún lado, estaría con Benio, al igual que con ella. Aunque siempre peleaban, curiosamente tenían gustos similares y siempre estaban en silencio cuando veían programas de luchas. Si bien Rokuro no dejaba de molestar a Benio por comer tanto Ohagi, en su cumpleaños era el primero en darle un peluche de esta cosa. Aunque parecía solo una bola extraña de color oscuro, Benio había sonreído levemente mientras decía algo como "Ohagi-man". Cuando Rokuro se había roto el brazo, Benio había tomado la posición de ayudarlo aunque este se quejara todo el día.

En resumen, ambos se odiaban, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Por eso cuando una señora de edad mayor se presentó en el orfanato, diciendo que era un pariente lejano de Benio a los once años.

Todo el mundo se derrumbó debajo de Rokuro.

Las horas mientras los papeles de Benio estaban listos, ambos niños habían pasado en silencio en el cuarto del chico. Este tenía una mirada algo oscura, mientras que la niña estaba solo sentada viendo al suelo de forma tranquila, aunque sus puños estaban fuertemente aferrados sobre su ropa.

Rokuro al verla, chasqueo la lengua llamando la atención de ella.

—No entiendo por qué estas de mal humor, la vieja esa parece buena gente, un hogar es lo que todos esperan en este lugar—le reprochó aunque no quisiera decirlo.

La chica no giro a verlo.

Simplemente mostrando una sincera expresión de tristeza.

—Este ya era mi hogar, no quería otro—admitió en voz fría, pero llena de emociones.

Algo raro en ella.

Esas palabras de parte de Benio, simplemente le hicieron sentir peor. No es que tuviera alguna clase de aprecio por ella…bueno…si lo tenía, tal vez por eso no quería que se fuera. Pero era lo mejor, el deseo de todo huérfano es tener una familia, egoístamente no podía poner su interés primero que el de la chica.

Así que con fuerza de voluntad, logro poner una sonrisa algo fingida en su rostro.

—Todo va salir bien Benio—le reconforto con una mano sobre su hombro.

La chica lo vio unos segundos, igualmente imitando una sonrisa algo fingida.

Luego paso algo raro.

Fue la primera vez en dos años que había visto a la chica hacer eso, además de ser la persona que se lo hizo, le dejaba confundido. Un fuerte abrazo de oso, como si no quisiera largarse de ese lugar. Duro unos cinco segundos comprender que la chica lo abrazaba, su amiga que siempre competía con él, que siempre lo pateaba y tiraba comida en el rostro.

Quiso llorar.

Pero no lo hizo, solo sonrió mientras palmeaba su cabeza como un perrito. Fingiendo que no escuchaba los sollozos de la chica.

Benio se fue esa misma noche, con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa rota igual que la de él.

No la volvió a ver durante los siguientes seis años.

…

Cuando cumplió 17 años, su tutor legal le había dado un sermón por meterse en problemas con los chicos de otra escuela. No era su culpa, ellos se habían metido con uno de sus amigos, y él no pudo quedarse quieto. Su tutor legal se llamaba Seigen Amawaka, había sido el esposo de la hija de Zenkichi (el viejo del orfanato) aunque posteriormente divorciados. Si bien lo adopto a los trece años solo porque el orfanato había tenido problemas y cerrado, sin querer verlo en las calles, el sujeto no solía preocuparse por él.

Tenía una hija, de nombre Mayura. La chica era amable y desde que fue adoptado, siempre parecía genuinamente preocupada por él. Era como hermanos adoptivos. Sin saber bien como era tener familia excepto los chicos del orfanato, había aceptado interesado la idea, adoptando a Mayura como hermana.

Aunque a los 16 habían tenido un tiempo difícil, cuando la chica le declaro el amor que tenía a él y él no supo corresponder esos sentimientos.

Duraron meses distanciados, hasta que ella había comenzado a superarlo y él a no sentirse como una mierda por no corresponderle.

Últimamente estaba con una agradable amistad con Shimon Ikaruga, un chico algo mayor que ellos por dos años que estaba en la universidad, donde trabajaba el padre de Mayura y su tutor.

Ese idiota era una molestia, pero se notaba desde hace tiempo que estaba interesado en Mayura…o al menos la toleraba más que a otras chicas.

¿Por qué decía todo eso?

—Rokuro, es tarde—se quejó Mayura golpeándolo con su bolso escolar.

Hizo un sonido de molestia, comiendo todo de golpe en la mesa y tomando su propia mochila. El uniforme de la preparatoria era algo aburrido en tonos blancos, su cabello seguía igual de desordenado que de niño, pero lo bueno es que había crecido varios centímetros del año pasado.

—Hai hai—respondió aburrido comenzando a correr con su amiga.

Al final lograron llegar un minuto antes que su profesor, donde la mayoría de sus compañeros los alabaron por haber logrado llegar a tiempo. Estaba tan distraído aceptando los elogios por haber logrado llegar, que ignoro cuando el profesor entro y lo regaño por lo mismo.

Todos en sus asientos, noto algo curioso una persona en uno lejano. Portaba un uniforme diferente al de ellos y se mostraba viendo a la ventana.

Pestañeo confundido, antes de notar como las clases siguieron.

En el receso la chica desapareció antes que pudieran hacer algo.

—Cierto tu estuviste suspendido la semana pasada, esa chica es nueva, se llama Adashino-san—dijo Mayura emocionada.

Frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Adashino?—pregunto confuso a nadie en particular, sin comprender por qué ese nombre le era tan familiar.

—Es una chica preciosa, demasiado linda…pero muy seria, un chico le pidió el número la semana pasada y termino en la enfermería—hablo uno de sus compañeros.

Mayura inflo sus mejillas molestas.

—Yuki-kun tuvo el problema, insistió demasiado a la pobre y ella se había negado. Además no es el único, de otras clases también lo han hecho—le defendió Mayura.

En cambio el intentaba ubicar aun el nombre sin éxito.

Las clases retomaron, pero la chica no regreso.

…

Día nuevo, retraso nuevo. Ese día Mayura no paso por él a su casa y termino con un muy elegante retraso, que le gano terminar fuera del salón. Bostezo un poco, pensando que haberse quedado viendo hasta tarde algún anime de pelea, no era bueno…pero era un especial de su serie favorita. No lo culparían, todos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Camino tranquilamente por el instituto, sin querer quedarse fuera del aula sin hacer nada. Llegando a la soda del lugar, solo había una persona delante de él y por eso se tranquilizó. Probablemente también dejado afuera por motivos similares al suyo. Mientras pensaba en que dulce pedir, algo lo distrajo.

—Ohagi por favor—dijo una voz femenina.

¿Ohagi?

Un destello de su amiga de infancia llego a su mente, como siempre que veía a alguien pedir ese platillo, o incluso él mismo decidía comer por nostalgia.

La chica paso por su lado sin verlo, él distraído tampoco presto atención. Aunque el destello algo azulado del pelo de la chica, le pareció interesante.

Tenía hambre.

…

Duro una semana antes de tener una conversación con la chica nueva, en clase de deporte de una extraña forma ambos terminaron juntos en competencia de carreras. No se prestaron mucha atención, hasta que el profesor les dijo que empezaran. Rokuro pensó que era injusto tener que competir con una chica, pero cuando esta lo alcanzo con una facilidad alarmante, haciendo que tuviera que poner todo de sí para no perder, comenzó a pensar que el profesor sabía algo.

La línea de meta nunca pareció tan lejos, a veces él lograba superarla, otras ella. Ambos con sudor en su frente y una mirada de no querer perder.

Terminaron en un empate, aunque cuando pasaron la línea improvisada de meta, al mismo tiempo. Él termino tropezando unos momentos después, antes de rodar por los suelos.

Vio de mala forma a la nueva, quien lo vio de igual forma.

—Adashino-san es una gran corredora, nadie le gano la semana pasada…deberías sentirte honrado de un empate—dijo Mayura limpiando un raspón en su mejilla.

Una vena se inflo en su frente, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando de repente Adashino entro para sacar su comida. Esta giro a verlos confundida, pues este no dejaba de verle de mala forma.

Ambos se vieron como si quisieran sacar rayos de sus ojos.

—Adashino-san… ¿quieres comer con nosotros?—pregunto Mayura recordando que la joven siempre estaba sola.

—No—hablaron Adashino y Rokuro al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a verse de mala forma.

La chica se marchó.

Él no pudo estar más feliz.

Pero justo cuando salía, pudo notar el largo cabello de la chica y un destello azulado, que lo dejo nuevamente confundido en su lugar.

…

Un fin de semana poco después de la llegada de la chica, paso por la ciudad en un trabajo derivado como…compras. Mayura estaba algo enferma y su padre no estaba en casa, si bien había logrado sobrevivir gracias al abuelo, la despensa estaba comenzando a escanciar, por lo que fue enviado de compra de reservas. Si bien al principio detestaba las compras, ya se estaba acostumbrando a comprar la despensa.

Se detuvo unos momentos en una tienda de dulces, pues Mayura estaría antojada de algo ahora enferma.

Su frente se frunció al ver a una chica que conocía algo de reojo, la nueva chica de su clase quien comía tranquilamente Ohagi.

La iba a ignorar.

Estaba seguro que lo haría como otras veces.

Pero sus pasos nuevamente se detuvieron al ver de reojo bien a la chica, notando como en su cabello tenía un pasador que le hizo que su cara empalideciera.

" _Fue dado por mi hermano, es mi mayor tesoro"_

No, era imposible.

Igualmente cuando ella alzo el rostro, pestañeando confundida al topárselo en la ciudad. Esos ojos le hicieron ver algo que, por ciego e idiota, no había notado anteriormente.

—Be…nio…chan—musito con la frente sombreada de azul.

La chica se puso seria.

—E…E..E..ERES ADASHINO BENIO MOJACAMAS—grito de forma tan alterada, que hizo a la otra sonrojarse.

Pues varios transeúntes giraron a ver en su dirección, algunos apenados y otros con sonrisas burlonas. Su rostro se puso rojo de ira, y antes de procesar que solo existía una persona en este mundo que le llamaba así, encajo una mortal patada en el rostro del chico.

Confirmándole efectivamente, que ella si era su amiga de infancia.

…

—De todas las personas…tú—mascullo Rokuro con una venda en su mejilla.

Estaban en medio de la dulcería, pero la señora amablemente les dejo pasar a su hogar para vendar a Rokuro, quien solía ser un cliente regular.

Benio lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

—Has cambiado…te has vuelto más idiota—dijo con ojos indiferentes viendo a otro lado.

Gruño furioso viéndola molesto.

—Tú sigues siendo una comedora compulsiva de Ohagi—

—Aun eres un enano—

—¡SOY MÁS ALTO QUE TÚ!—

—Según la media, no eres tan alto como los otros compañeros que poseemos—

—¿Qué dijiste?—

Ambos tenían rayos en la mirada cuando entro la señora de la casa, alabando su trabajo como enfermero y diciendo que la comida corría por su cuenta. Al salir se vieron nuevamente mal, antes de bufar molestos y caminar en direcciones contrarias a su hogar.

No fue hasta entrada la noche, cuando Rokuro se preguntó, por qué había esperado volverá ver a esa mocosa repugnante.

…

Al día siguiente se vieron mal desde que entraron al salón, nadie comprendió que pasaba, pues Adashino solía ser alguien apartada de todos, pero esa mirada furiosa que le dio a Rokuro, era casi comparada a la que tenía el mismo. Donde una lucha de miradas duro todo el día y por así decirlo, las competencias ridículas de los niños que fueron, se retomaron con mayor fuerza ahora.

…

Como volver a los viejos tiempos.

…

Aunque esa mirada llena de competencia, esos ojos chispeantes y la pobre Mayura en medio intentando calmarlos, nadie supo que eso solo era un juego del destino. Uno que siempre parecía unido en cualquier mundo en el que ambos renacieran.

Como estrellas.

Destinadas a brillar al lado del otro.

Ninguno podía adivinar que el futuro estaba destinado del uno al otro, donde Benio se enamoraría de Rokuro, donde este la terminaría protegiendo (aunque ella no lo necesitara) y donde indudablemente se enamorarían.

O tal vez.

Siempre lo estuvieron.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado la idea._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
